ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Hollywood
Jonathan Francis Hollywood (Born December 3, 1976) is a professional wrestler better known as the “D-Town Kid” Johnny Hollywood. Known for his technical and submission ability he is currently employed by High Impact Wrestling. He is favorably remembered for his long Television Title reign which lasted from August of 2006 to May of 2007 and is the current United States Champion. Wrestling Career Pre-HIW Hollywood was originally trained to be an amateur wrestler by his father, who competed on an Olympic level. He later decided to try professional wrestling and eventually began taking lessons from in/famous former Japanese wrestler Akira Kusanagi. For years Hollywood bounced around the independent scene, first as “Johnny America” then later under his real name. He made a few noteworthy televised appearances in a several feds in 1999 (All of which closed soon after he joined). It wouldn’t be until 2006 that the D-Town Kid was signed to a big name wrestling federation. Championship Wrestling Federation After signing a contract with High Impact Wrestling in May of 2006 Hollywood was sent to New York City to compete in the developmental territory of the Championship Wrestling Federation. During his time there he feuded with fellow rookies Robert Mayne and Matt Magee, all the while steadily gaining a loyal fan base. His battles with Mayne helped solidify his dominance in submission wrestling; earning the nickname of “Mr. Submission” by defeating former MMA specialist in a “Submission Only Match” (However he soon discarded the moniker in favor of “The Detroit Submission Machine” which he still uses today). His feud with Matt Magee led to Magee’s own manager, former ball player Ricky O, to abandon him and join forces with the Detroit native. The so-called “World’s #1 Sports Agent” stayed with the D-Town Kid for the rest of the year. Eventually he was given a shot at the CWF Title, also regarded as the HIW Television Title, against current champion Blake Judge. The two feuded bitterly, all the while being stalked by a mysterious assailant who was responsible for several attacks against both men (Later revealed to be both Jared Crowe and Lucifer Sarolis). On the last edition of CWF TV before the closed down in late August of 2006 the D-Town Kid defeated Judge to win his first singles title. High Impact Wrestling With CWF no more all of the roster was quickly absorbed into High Impact proper and the CWF title was again re-instated as the HIW TV Title with Hollywood as its champion. He went on to have a dominate run with the belt. He defended the title regularly against all comers, including rookies such as Lars to veterans such as Drew Debs. The feud with Debs led to a “Weapon of Choice Match” where both men were allowed to use steel chains. Johnny won this match, after hitting a low blow, and the following rematch that put him at 2-0 against the multi-time tag champ. The win helped dissuade lingering doubt as to whether the former “CWFer” deserved a spot on the roster. Next Hollywood was put into a program with Lucifer Sarolis; an enemy from CWF despite the fact the two never fought each other one-on-one. After a “No Contest” for their first encounter (Both men tried to attack the other with steel chairs) the two bitterly feuded over the next month. A week before their rematch at Redemption ’06 Sarolis seriously injured Ricky O, taking out for the rest of the year. The D-Town Kid managed to avenge his manager by defeating “The Immortal One” at the PPV. By November Hollywood was forced to defend his title against up and comer David Blade, and managed to trick the challenger into getting himself counted out. This led to a brief feud between the two which was supposed to result in a “Survivor Match” between two teams that both men were captains of (“Hollywood Walk of Fame” and “Blade Runners” respectively). However it was at this time that, once again, HIW closed its doors and the match never came to light. Return to CWF Very briefly CWF returned in late December of that same year and Hollywood was asked to defend the TV Title against Lars and Flare in a triple threat match. While he lost the match and supposedly the title the result has been disputed. The HIW does not seem to acknowledge this title change and Hollywood is indeed still champion atOne Night Stand 2 several months later. Regardless soon afterwards Hollywood retires. Pro Wrestling: TITANS After browsing the internet sometime in early March of 2007 Hollywood came across Pro Wrestling: TITANS, a small Texas based wrestling federation. He soon realized that his estranged brother, now calling himself Joey HeartBreak, was not only competing there but was on a somewhat pathetic losing streak. Disgruntled he, along his wife Stacy, made arrangements to sign with PW:T in order restore the family name which was “Dishonored due to Joey’s repeated loses.” This immediately brought the D-Town Kid into conflict with Rahim James, the current PW:T Champion and then nemesis of his brother. James and Hollywood fought a bitter war that dragged not only HeartBreak but also Rahim’s brother-in-law Bobby Banks into, resulting in a title match that Johnny came up short in. Despite this his time in the fed cemented him as a fan favorite and potential main event threat. Hollywood stayed in PW:T another few months in a fairly uneventful run. Second High Impact Wrestling Run In May of 2007 High Impact Wrestling returned with HIW One Night Stand 2 and many past wrestlers were invited to compete “one last time.” Hollywood, being the recognized Television Champion at the time, was asked to defend the belt against five opponents selected from HIW and CWF’s past in an “Over the Top Battle Royale” (Steve Andrews, Ripcord, Rick Robinson, Cherry, and The Psynomenal Kid, aka T.P.K were the chosen opponents.) Former tag team champion Stave Andrews came out as the last man standing. Johnny turned down a chance to re-sign with HIW, mostly due to his obligations to PW:T. However a month later, the same day he asked to be released from his contract with PW:T in order to retire once more, a representative from High Impact Wrestling ambushed him in a diner in Texas and again asked the Detroit native to sign with the company. This time, as he was offered a chance to compete in the 2007 I-Crown, the D-Town Kid took the plunge. Hollywood lost his re-debut match (Also a 1st round I-Crown match) against HONDO that July, but left a very positive impression on fans. Soon afterwards a feud with now United States champion Drew Debs was rekindled as the D-Town Kid once again defeated his rival in a non-title match, bringing the record to 3-0. A series of matches were booked that left their record tied at 3 to 3, Hollywood being unable to claim the belt. Later Hollywood found himself at odds with Tom Fury. The “F-Word” had goes on a brutal mission to end as many careers of his fellow wrestlers as possible and his latest victim, Nick Fowler, was rescues (Albeit too late) by the D-Town Kid. Fury appeared to mark Holly as his latest target, vowing to end his career, but the story got personal when his wife Stacy Hollywood left home for the Work of Art. The two men had a few heated confrontations, all seeing Fury come out on top. Personal Life Johnny Hollywood married long time girlfriend Stacy Kusanagi (More famously known as Stacy Hollywood) in the summer of 2006. However he has filed for divorce by the fall of 2007 though the case is still pending. Both Johnny’s parents died in a car accident years ago, but still has two siblings Becky and Joey (Also known as “Joey HeartBreak”). Hollywood currently lives in Novi, MI in a gym he purchased which he refers to as the HollyCave. Moveset Finishing Moves *Hollywood Death Lock (Argentine Lock) *Space Tornado Johnny aka the STJ (Modified Reverse STO) *Detroit Drop (Modified Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) Rare Finishers *Super Walk of Shame (Toprope Fisherman Brainbuster) Signature Moves *Detroit Suplex Machine (A Three Suplex Combo of a German Suplex, a Capture Suplex and a Northern Lights or Belly-to Belly Suplex) *Figure Four Leglock *Walk of Shame (Fisherman Brainbuster) *Motor City Chicken Wing (Sitting Double Chickenwing) *Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Toprope Johnnysault Nicknames *"D-Town Kid" *"The Real Motor City Madman" *"The Detroit Submission Machine" Theme Music * "Detroit Rock City" by KISS * Formerly "Time is Running Out" by Muse Championship Succession